


Make It Work

by SiriusRemusluvr



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 3rd Film Spoilers, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusRemusluvr/pseuds/SiriusRemusluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my fan fiction . net account. </p><p>Thorin had a love once. This is the story of their last night together before he leaves on his quest. Rated M for sexual content and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is my original story on FF but due to issues on that site, I will no longer be using it and will be posting my other stories on this wonderful website! Disclaimer: nothing belongs to be except my characters: Raerwyn and Thorain! Thanks!

"Thorin, must you go?" I asked him as he was about to leave. He paused at the door, turning only a fraction to me.

"Raerwyn, you know I must. This has never been right; us. We cannot keep lying to ourselves. What we have will never work. We are too different."

I looked at him. I knew he spoke the truth. He, a dwarf prince and I, an elven maiden. Our races would never accept us. Valar only knows if we had any children what they would be called. No one would understand what we have. _Had_. He's leaving me and I will never see him again.

He turned once again to leave and I, with fear gripping my heart of losing the one I love, shout to him.

"Wait!"

He had opened the door but turned to look at me.

"Please. Stay the night. Once more with me." I pleaded with him. I felt so low begging him to make love to me one last time but I couldn't let him go without showing him how I felt.

I could see the battle with himself as he contemplated the pros and cons to spending one more night with me. When he closed the door before him, my heart jumped in my chest. He was honestly beautiful. His stormy eyes glittered in the firelight, making their already passionate look cloud with lust.

He joined me on the bed once more and hovered over me.

"This is the last time," he told me, his face inches from mine. "It must be."

I nodded and pulled his face down to mine to lock him in a passionate kiss. His tongue immediately slipped passed my teeth to slide sensually with my mine. I moaned into his mouth, loving the way he made my body suddenly warm from the inside.

"Ohh, Thorin," I moaned when we finally parted for air. He grinded his hips into mine, stimulating my most sensitive area.

He stopped suddenly which had me recovered from my haze very quickly. My heart began to sink as he moved off the bed. He never took his eyes off of mine as he slowly began to undress.

" l am going to do this slowly. This will be drawn out and by the time we are done you will be passed out from the pleasure I have brought you."

His words, spoken in a deeper voice in his lust, made me shiver down to my core where it was quickly growing wet in anticipation. How I loved this dwarf.

After he fully undressed in the fire light, he slowly stalked to the bed as if he was a hunter and I the prey. His ever watchful eyes never leaving mine as he descended on the bed by my side. I had only the shortest and flimsy of nightdresses on. He moved to hover over me slightly as he began to kiss my neck slowly.

I moaned softly at the contact. He always knew how to pleasure me. My breathing was labored and I could barely focus on anything else on the way he was making my body respond. We had done this many times; met in dark, questionable places just to be together for the night.

Tonight we had actually gotten a room in an inn and have been indulging in each other all evening. This was to be the last of our encounters as he was about to leave on his quest to reclaim his throne.

This saddens me greatly but I will always remember and hold dear this night. He moved lower and moved my nightdress to the side as to have better access to my breast. He kissed around my nipple and played his tongue along the side, making me jump slightly at the sensation. Then he kissed my nipple before moving on to the next breast, knowing I was frustrated with his lack of attention to my sensitive nub. Doing the same to my other breast, he finally suckled...and hard. He bit at it, hardening it to the point I felt it may burst!

He bites and suckled on my other breast. The sounds of my moans and breathy sighs spur him on to do more. He lift me up long enough to rid me of my clothes before continuing his path down my body. I feel as though I am on fire. A fire that only he can quench.

Finally Thorin reaches my core and looks into my eyes as he takes one long swipe of his tongue to my heat. I moan loud and strong.

"Thorin!"

He made me feel so amazing, basked in pleasure. He loved me with his mouth and knew I was getting close. He grazed his teeth along my clit as he shot two if his big fingers in my heat. I could not bear anymore pleasure until finally I burst before his eyes. He watched me as I writhe and moan at his ministrations.

Thorin does not wait until I come down from my orgasmic high before he plunges his thick, long, hard member inside of me. He let out a low moan that almost sounded like a growl as he felt my hot wetness squeeze him from every direction.

He looks down at me before he began to move only to crush his lips to mine in a fiery passion. He slowly retreats before forcefully pounding his way back in, hitting and stimulating that sweet spot deep inside of me that only he could find.

"Ahh, Thorin! You feel so good inside me!" I tell him as he pounds his hard body into my softer one with force.

"Raerwyn!" He moaned. Thorin then sat back away from me and grabbed me by the hips before pushing into me from this different angle.

Ohhhhhh the pleasure of him inside me was indescribable. His hands were everywhere at once and I could feel everything.

"I'm so close, Thorin! So close!" I moan to him as my body begins to coil like a rattlesnake.

He drives into me harder while saying, "come for me, love. I want to feel your pleasure."

I lost it. His words spoken in such lust drive me over the incomparable edge. He pounds through my orgasm which made it last longer than I ever thought possible. He then flips me over onto my belly and instructs me to get on my hands and knees.

I obey him. I grab the pillow to support my elbows and head as I prepare for his wholly wanted intrusion. Without any warning, he plows into me, making me see stars.

"Is this how you like it? To be fucked from behind like a common dog?" He asked nastily as he continually pounds his arousal deep inside me.

I nod. "I love it when you fuck me like this. It always makes me come."

He loved it when I talked dirty to him. It made him groan loud and fuck me harder than ever. I moan as he pounded his thick arousal into me. It took only a couple more thrusts before I became undone.

"Ugnh I'm coming for you, Thorin!" I barely got that out before my pleasure became too much.

He pounded harder through it as to heighten the pleasure I felt. He was making puffing sounds and I could tell he was close but my orgasm turned into another, more powerful one as we both came undone by the sheer force of our union.

Then nothing.

I blacked out from our passionate love making like he said he'd make me. When I woke up the next morning, I was alone. No trace of him besides his smell lingered here. I turned my face more into the pillow I lay on when a piece of paper rubbed against my cheek. I opened it slowly and began to read.

_Beloved Raerwyn,_

_You are sleeping soundly now and I just can't bring myself to leave you without saying good bye. I will always remember and hold dear our time together, however short it felt. You are honestly the most amazing, beautiful person to have ever been in my life._

_And for that I have to let you go. I cannot let you be an outcast of your own kind. You are elf kind and I a dwarf. Aye, I know it shouldn't matter as what we had is stronger than any force on this earth. But it sadly does._

_I do not want to make my leaving more hard on you, but I cannot leave without telling you I love you. There will never be another that will ever touch my heart the way you have. If I live through this mission and reclaim my throne, no matter what happens, I will always love you._

_Please do not forget me as I will never forget you._

_Forever and always yours,_

_Thorin Oakenshield_

I read it three times before breaking down in tears. I never got to even tell him I loved him back. But I think he knew it anyway.

~*~

News of the great Thorin Oakenshield's death arrived here in Rivendell where I was living. I looked toward the sky when Elladan told me and allowed a tear to fall.

"Mother, what is wrong?"

I turned to the little voice and smiled. My son, so very young, looked nothing like me. He only had my hair color but his eyes were all his fathers.

"Thorain, your father has now passed over. He died valiantly to reclaim his heir. He succeeded by giving his life," I told him.

I never kept Thorain from knowing his father. I believed he deserved to know who he came from and to be proud of his rare heritage.

"Mother, what am I if you are an elf and Father was a dwarf?"

I looked at him, not really knowing what to say. "You are special, my son. You are to be the heir of your fathers kingdom. Only you can define yourself; never let anyone else do it for you."

He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek before taking my hand and leading me away. I looked once more up at the sky and said, "we made it work."

Fin.


End file.
